Listen and Silence
by LucyXHeartifiliaXFan
Summary: Love is never much fun to begin with, but it usually ends up just right. Listen and Silence, they may have the same letters, but that's not going to happen, Listening or Silence. (Colab with Write-A-Rainbow)
1. Uncut Diamond in the Rough

**Disclaimer: Write-A-Rainbow nor I own Fairy Tail... :(**

"And in first place, folks, the one who came back from last, FAIRY TAIL!" The commentator yells, sending the stadium into a frenzied mess.

"I want Lucy to go out and get our trophy and jewels." Master says, sending a pointed glance at the blonde female.

"Master, can I have a word with you?" Lucy demands, glaring at the tiny man.

"Of course, my child." Master replies, before Lucy pinches the Master's ear and drags him to the infirmary.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO EXPOSE THE FACT THAT CELESTIAL MAGES CAN USE MORE THAN ONE MAGIC?!" Lucy shrieks into his ear once the door is shut and the room soundproofed, courtesy of Master Makarov. Makarov gives Lucy an innocent look.

"What area you talking about? I just wanted you to go grab the trophy and the money." Makarov replies.

"And I bet you wanted me to do a god damn show when I grab the trophy too." Lucy says, raising a brow in suspicion at the sweating Master, who then sighs in resignation.

"Lucy, must you keep lying to your guild?" Makarov questions the blonde female.

"I do in order to protect my magic and myself. If I reveal I have a second magic, Natsu will stop at nothing to get me to fight him and I don't want to ruin my friendship with him over my magic." Lucy says, sighing.

"Lucy, you are an amazing Celestial Mage, and an even more brilliant person. Why would you not want people to know about your Illusion Memory magic?" Makarov asks as he jumps up on the bed, sitting himself down for a long conversation with the blonde.

"Master. I just am not ready too reveal this fact to other people, because if I do, there may be a raise in Celestial Mages, and that could be both a good thing and a bad thing. If there are more mages like Karen Lilica and Angel, then the spirits themselves would be getting horrible owners who wouldn't care for them and they wouldn't be treated right." Lucy explains as she leans against the wall across from Makarov as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"But what if you trained them yourself, trained them how a good Stellar Mage should treat their spirits?" Makarov says, watching the weary blonde.

"Master." Lucy begins. "If I were to do that, there is nothing that can prove that all the students I take under my wing will actually follow the ways that I was taught. My mother taught me strictly and if I deviated from what she taught me, I was strictly punished. Master, becoming a Stellar Mage requires so much more than what people think. My stellar magic takes more of a toll on my body than physically working out does. And physically working out drains me completely. I am not only supporting myself with my magic, but I am supporting one or more other people's magic levels with just my own, and if I were to overdue it, it could very well be the death of me." Lucy whispers, watching the ground.

"I didn't know that much, my child." Makarov begins. "How about this? I give you one of our mages, and you can choose which mage you want to train, and you can attempt to teach one of our own about your ways and see how things turn out from there?" Makarov suggests.

"No, Master. I am not ready to be a teacher yet. Please understand and have Erza go out in my stead to collect the trophy and jewels. I need to have a few minutes to myself." Lucy says, looking up at the tiny man, showing unshed tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"Very well, my child. Do you want Natsu or Levy to come in here, or do you want to be alone?" Master asks.

"Could you send Levy, Lisanna, and Mira in? I'll tell them, if that will appease you about me not telling anyone about my magics." Lucy says, causing Makarov to grin and nod.

"At least you will talk about it with someone." Makarov says gently, patting the sniffling blonde on her head as she falls to her knees. The Master smiles gently at the quietly sobbing blonde before stepping out of the infirmary and quickly making his way to the stands, where he directs Erza to gather the trophy and awards and sends Levy, Lisanna, and Mira to the infirmary to talk to Lucy.

**With Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, and Mira**

"Lu-chan?" Levy calls out, stepping into the quiet infirmary, only to get a sob as a response, causing the three female mages to look at each other in alarm, before running inside to find their blonde friend.

"Lucy, what's wrong?!" Mira exclaims as she nears the blonde.

"Master is such an asshat." Lucy sniffles, looking up at the white-haired beauty with such a sad look that the three female mages gather the crying blond into their arms.

"Lu-chan. Why do you say that?" Levy asks, looking at her best female friend.

"He wanted me to tell everyone something when I'm not ready to." Lucy replies, laying her head on Lisanna's shoulder and curling into the you ger take-over mage, surprising the female thoroughly.

"What do you mean, Lucy-san?" Lisanna asks, tilting her head slightly while scrutinizing the blonde.

"He wanted me to tell everyone about my second magic and I'm not ready to do that, so I compromised with telling you three." Lucy explains as she rubs her eyes, gently wiping the tears that gather away.

"What do you mean?" Mira and Levy ask in unison, their curiosity getting the better of them.

"Celestial mages often have two magics because our power is vast and we would be practically defenseless if we run out of magic and are in the middle of a fight, we could loose our life. Our magic forces us to walk a thin line between keeping our body and magic strong but not enough to kill us, or overpowering our bodies and sending ourselves to our own deaths by pushing our limitations. Master wants me to train someone from the guild in Celestial magic, but I am not ready for another increase in Celestial Mages because I don't think it's right for the spirits if they end up getting abused. I myself went through harsh training's and strict punishments to learn the two magics I have today." Lucy explains, taking a deep breath. "I have Celestial Magic and one that can be considered a lost magic because no one remembers its existence, yet it flows through my veins and my bloodline, and that magic is...

**Author's Note:**

**This is a colaboration story between me and Write-A-Rainbow. Write-A-Rainbow is going to be posting the second chapter on her profile, and I will post the link as an author's note on my version! Have a good day and hope you enjoy! :3**


	2. Just the Beginning of the Beginning

A/N: Thank you so much if you followed and/or favorite our story! Please know that it means a whole lot to us!

Disclaimer: LucyXHeartfiliaXFan and I do NOT own Fairy Tail, seriously if we did- *cough* *cough* Never mind…

Lucy stared thoughtfully as the three mages in front of her gaped like fish.

Levy closed her mouth and opened it again, "Wait- did you say Illusion Memory Make..?" Levy's hands were trembling and her face had paled mercilessly. Lisanna and Mira were sitting on the floor on either side of her. They didn't know what Illusion Memory Make magic was, but apparently Levy did.

"Yeah, Illusion Memory Make Magic…" Lucy looked down to her lap and played with her fingers. Her bangs over shadowed her eyes. "I can explain it if you would want that. It may seem very familiar, but it has different properties then many related magic types." She looked up at her friends, her eyes held an emotion they couldn't decipher.

Mira stared into Lucy's eyes, "Lucy, you don't need to tell us if you're not ready," She brushed back a fallen sliver of Lucy's hair behind her ear. "We know it's hard, you're just trying to look out for your spirits." In reality, everyone knew that Lucy's spirits were her family. They were the ones that held her together when she couldn't go to Fairy Tail for help.

The blonde blinked back unshed tears and smiled, "I know, but I can't always rely on them, I have to have someone to go to, someone who would understand, someone who lives in our world." Fixing her shirt, she stood up and sat on the edge of the bed that was in the room. The other three mages followed in her example, by sitting on the bed across from her. "So, I have to tell you. But my magic probably isn't as glorious and amazing as you think. And Levy-Chan, the information you have on my magic may or may not be correct… So are you ready?" The three mages accompanying the blonde nodded their heads; they knew that just telling them three was hard enough on her.

The blonde sighed heavily, "Well first off Illusion Memory Make Magic is hard to acquire, the only reason I have it is because it's a magic that has been passed down from generation to generation in my family, think of genetics if you will," Bringing her hand up she began playing with her hair, twisting it into a cyclone, "The point of the magic is to dig into someone's mind and bring up a painful or happy memory they have. Then you make the memory an illusion of their mind, like that's how they would see the world, a flashback as you will. The main advantage of this magic is that the person you use it on turns very vulnerable and very emotional. So that would give you the chance to attack- But those are just the defenses of the magic, or easy beginner tricks as I'd like to think," Lucy rubbed her temples, "The offense side of this magic is very strong, and very hard to control. That's why very few mages actually know of this magic, many were killing themselves because they couldn't control the vast power of the magic." Looking down Lucy frowned, a cold glare forming in her eyes.

Sighing, she continued, "T-this magic, it can create worlds, illusionary of course, but they never leave. Illusion or not, they're real. And over time they begin to become a real world, whether a black hole, or an alternate universe- before you ask I'd like to say something about Edolas." Rubbing the back of her head and grinning sheepishly she continued, "Edolas, well it's a special case. Ha-ha, well you see- Illusion Memory Make Magic created Edolas, as crazy as it seems-" She was interrupted, "WOAH!? WHAT!? ARE YOU SAYING YOU CREATED EDOLAS?!" She was practically jumped by her friends. She giggled, "Oh no, but my grandmother on my mother's side did. It was a complete accident, she had no idea she was creating another world," Looking to the side her eyes turned blank, "She was trying to create a memory clone of her son, my mother's older brother, who had recently died… But in exchange she created a world, which she became the queen of…" She paused and looked at the other girls in the room with her.

Lisanna's eyes widened, "Wait does that she was the old King Faust's wife?" Because she was abandoned in Edolas for seven years she had come to know the world she had to call home for a while.

Lucy smiled softly, "Not exactly, King Faust was my grandmother's son. So technically speaking he was some kind of uncle to me. Well actually a step-uncle," She looked at Lisanna, whose eyes had started to bulge out of said mages eyes, "So Mystogun or Edo-Jellal is my step-cousin, or in a way, my long lost cousin." All three mages stood still gaping at her. She laughed, "Okay, moving on. You can ask questions later. Along with creating worlds, which is extremely hard, you can also create memory clones. Like what I mentioned earlier. It's technically taking any memory you have of any person and creating a clone of them in the real world. You can also take the memory out of another person's memory. But if not controlled right, or made wrong, they can begin to take over of their own bodies and turn against you. This has also killed many mages. I can also create inanimate objects. Much like that of Rufus Lore of Sabertooth, I can also do any magic I have seen. Of course the spell may not be as strong." She clapped her hands softly and a small flame erupted from them.

Mira spoke this time, "Isn't that Natsu's Magic..?" Lucy giggled, dispersing the flame, "No, this is Romeo's, although I do have Natsu's magic memorized. Actually I have pretty much all of the guild's magic memorized; I mean they do fight on a daily schedule. So it's hard not to memorize some of their attacks." Levy's eyebrows crinkled in confusion, "Does that mean you've memorized my magic?" "Well, yeah, some of your magic. But I'm not that good as you are at it." Lucy chuckled nervously.

"What about my magic?" Lisanna cocked her head to the side, she was curious. Lucy sighed and shook her head, "Actually no, Takeover magic is not a magic that can be memorized. Because of the fact that you absorb your transformations from previously living creatures into your body. The only way I could do Takeover magic was if I fought a magical creature of my own and took over their soul into mine, absorbing them. And I don't think that sounds very fun."

"There's something else you want to tell us isn't there?" Mira looked at Lucy, knowingly. Lucy blushed nervously and nodded her head. "There is. It's a favor actually, one I need to ask of you..." She began to play with her hands again, "Master requested I take a member of our guild and train them in my magic, and I've decided I want it to be one of you three. But keep in mind that my training isn't going to be easy and we will be gone from the guild for a long time. And I can only take one of you with me…" She looked down sadly.

"I'll go." The voice echoed through the thick silence, and everyone stared at the mage who had said it.

Author's Note From LucyxHeartfiliaxFan: Instead of Write-A-Rainbow posting the new chapters on her profile, I will be posting them on mine, but she will get full credit for the chapter's she's written.


	3. Found A Desolate Star

Thank you everyone for favoriting and following Listen and Silence.

Disclaimer: Write-A-Rainbow and I do not own Fairy Tail. For if we did, oh the situations our beloved Lucy would be put in. hehehe I mean *cough* *cough*

**Normal POV**

"Are you sure, Lisanna?" Three voices chorus, gaining the attention of a gruff, black-haired male. Curiously enough, said male didn't hear anything until that point, and he was curious as to why his crush, her best friend, her mother figure, and her mother figure's sister were in the infirmary talking in hushed whispers, when they could be out in the arena celebrating their guild's win.

"I'm sure. I want to learn this." Lisanna said. "I want to learn to love them the same way Lucy-san loves them, and what better way than to-"

"Gajeel." Pantherlily called, getting his partner's attention. "Is something wrong?"

"Bunny Girl is up to something with Mira, Shrimp, and Shortstack." Gajeel replies, a look of wonder crossing his usually stotic expression.

"-that settles things, then. Mira, we'll have to leave Fairy Tail for a bit, to complete this. But we'll all talk to Master when we get back to the guild, so we don't raise any red flags." Lucy replies, causing Gajeel to look at Pantherlily wide-eyed before he leans on the door across the infirmary with a firm look upon his face.

**During Gajeel and Pantherlily's conversation, inside the infirmary.**

"I want to learn to love them the same way Lucy-san loves them, and what better way than to actually train under her?" Lisanna asks, looking at the three wide-eyed females.

"Lisanna, you do understand that you will be doing as I say, and there will probably be no contact. Like, at all?" Lucy stresses. "And drop the -san. Call me Lu-chan, like Mira and Levy, or Luce, like Natsu and Gray."

"Will we have time for us to get to know each other and go shopping?" Lisanna asks.

"Not much. But we will have to go shopping for food. And don't even think about sneaking off on me, because if you are going to become my student, you are going to go through the same commitments that I had gone through. And it isn't all fun and games." Lucy replies.

"I understand. I won't have Mira-nee to come help me if I need it, and, although that may scare me, I think you could possibly become a second sister-figure as close to me as Mira-nee." Lisanna replies, smiling tentatively at the shell-shocked Blonde.

"You're dead set on this, Lisanna?" Lucy asks, gaining a nod in affirmation. "Then I guess that settles things then. Mira, we'll have to leave Fairy Tail for a bit to complete this. But we'll talk to Master when we get back to the guild so we don't raise any red flags." Lucy adds, smiling at Mira as she stands up, stretching her muscles. After sending a smile at her best friend and mother figure, and lastly at her student, Lucy waltzes right out of the infirmary, only to smack into none other than Gajeel Redfox.

"Bunny Girl." Gajeel says, inspecting Lucy, as if to make sure no harm has fallen on her.

"Wha...Are you okay, Gajeel?" Lucy asks, her voice shooting up a few octaves. Levy, Lisanna, and Mira by default, all knew that Lucy harbored a slight attraction to the Iron Dragon Slayer, but not enough to send "Love Signals" in Mira's direction.

"I'm perfectly fine. Are you okay?" Gajeel asks, watching Lucy's movements.

"I'm just fine. Why do you ask, Gajeel?" Lucy asks, raising a brow at the gruff male in front of her.

"No reason. I wonder when we're returning to the guild. I want to get away from all this noise." Gajeel grumbles, causing Lucy to giggle.

"All this noise?" Lucy asks skeptically, gaining a grunt as an answer.

"I can stand the guild's noise, but this is just too many people." Gajeel replies to which Lucy nods.

"I understand that." Lucy chuckles before turning off. "Well, if you see Master, tell him I went to the hotel room. I'm beat." She calls over her shoulder as she walks down the hallway, her hips swaying side to side.

"You want her." Pantherlily states, watching his partner.

"No. She's nothing but another guild member." Gajeel replies, the barest of blushes visible on his face.

"And what, pray tell, would cause you to dream about Lucy-san?" Pantherlily asks, chuckling when his partner stutters.

"I don't dream of her!" Gajeel finally exclaims.

"Suuuuure you don't." Pantherlily remarks, chuckling when Gajeel simply turns around and follows his nose to where the Master is.

"I'm just going to let Bunny Girl's team know where she went so they don't destroy the entire capital." Gajeel mutters.

"Excuse me, Lucy-san?" A timid voice calls, causing Lucy to turn around. With a gasp, Lucy crouches down, grasping her keys in one hand, the other gripping her whip.

"What do you want, Minerva?" Lucy asks, gripping her keys tighter.

"I wanted to apologize. For...well a lot actually." Minerva says, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Oh." Lucy utters, her face beginning to flush bright red. "I accept then." Lucy replies as she straightens out of her crouch.

"Really? Just like that you'll forgive me?" Minerva asks, raising a brow.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I?" Lucy asks.

"Because I nearly beat you to death?" Minerva questions.

"That was for the games. I don't take any offense at all. Besides, I believe in second chances." Lucy replies with a giggle.

"Thank you, Lucy-san!" Minerva exclaims, hugging the blonde tightly. Lucy hugs the purple-haired mage back just as tightly before she breaks the embrace.

"You're welcome, Minerva-san, but do you mind if I go to my hotel room now? I am rather exhausted and I would like to get some sleep before my guild returns home." Lucy questions.

"Oh yes. And Lucy-san?" Minerva questions, causing Lucy to raise a brow at the fidgeting mage.

"What's wrong, Minerva-san?" Lucy questions.

"I was wondering if you could pass a message onto your Master for me, my father, and all of Sabertooth." Minerva replies, looking down nervously.

"What would you like me to tell to my Master?" Lucy questions.

"That Sabertooth would like to form an alliance with Fairy Tail." Minerva replies, blushing lightly.

"I think Master would be most appreciative about that!" Lucy giggles, hugging the purple-haired mage tightly. "I'll certainly pass the message onto my Master tonight! I just really want to get some sleep." Lucy adds.

"Of course, Lucy-san. Would you mind if I walked to your hotel room with you?" Minerva questions quietly, causing Lucy to blink at the female mage.

"You want to walk with me?" Lucy asks.

"I want to be friends with you, Lucy-san. You have a good heart, and I know why Yukino looked up to you for all those years. You are beautiful, forgiving, caring, and you are inelegant as well." Minerva replies, causing Lucy to flush in embarrassment.

"You must be making that up." Lucy exclaims.

"No! I'm not! Yukino absolutely admired you. She covered her room in your poster and when we were younger she'd always say 'I'm going to be just like Lucy Heartifilia! She's the absolute best!' She even fought with Sting about who was better, you or him. Rogue would occasionally take either side. Sometimes he'd say you because he bet that weren't as annoying as Sting. And sometimes he'd say Sting because they work well together. It was always quite amusing." Minerva chuckles as she and Lucy walk to Honeybone Inn.


End file.
